


Origins to Hanboden Spirit

by Chillienova



Category: HanbodenSpirit
Genre: Kingdoms, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pirates, Spirits, introduction, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillienova/pseuds/Chillienova
Summary: Theres many kinda of animals big and small out there, so why the rabbit?Forests, Savanna, Snowy Mountains, Deserts, and an Ocean. Millions of Animals participate in the search of one very important infant.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this story will be hard but fun. I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little past on the world of Hanboden.

The Forest Kingdom, the Savanna Grounds, the White Mountains, the Desperate Sands, and last but not least, The Ocean. And thousands of species whom live on these grounds, the grounds of Hanboden, and protected by the spirits. 

Spirits are the shadows that take form of a select species of animal. They are the heart and soul of their people. They protect their people and the land they live on. Spirits cannot die simply on their own. If a spirit passes it is a major tragedy done by evil hands. An assassination, If you will. 

Fortunately, Its quite rare that anyone would want to, much less have a reason to want to, murder one of these sacred beings. For this generation, however, its a very dark time. Everybody is on high alert in the Forest Kingdom after the Savanna's most feared organization, Storfasa, run by fearsome Lions and consisting of hundreds of cat, big and small, sought out and murdered the beloved Rabbit Spirit.

No one knows why or how. People are outraged by the lack on answers, and demand them from the king of the forest. Unfortunately the king is nowhere to be seen, keeping himself locked away in his castle. There are thousands of animals from all over the world in every nation that are mourning the death of the Rabbit Spirit, who's name was formerly Astrid Dretox. 

Aside from the fact that an entire species of animal is living in crippling fear of their protecter dying, theres also another huge problem with the death of a Spirit. That being the fact that there /has/ to be spirit. Usually a close relative of the Spirit will birth a child who will then become the new Spirit, but Astrid never had any family. She was an orphan. She was born a shadow, and her mother threw her into a dumpster and was never seen or heard from again.

You see, when a spirit is born they are born in their "shadow" form. Every inch of their body a dark inky black, except their eyes that glow a bright white. A few hours after their birth, the shadow form dissipates and they look normal. A Spirit must go through a very sacred coronation, where they dedicate the rest of their lives to being a Spirit by being bound to their shadow form. Never once has there been a Spirit who hasn't had a coronation.

Due to the lack of known family related to Astrid, the entire Forest Kingdom is in a panic searching for the child. An hour after their birth then they will look normal again. No one knows if their shadow form will ever show again. "What if the mother stays quiet and keeps the Spirit to herself" some say. "What if the mother killed the child?". Not a peep from the King, either. 

The people aren't the only ones who are afraid. Almost every single Spirit to exist is in a panic looking for the infant, and even though there are thousands of spirits, theres only one rabbit.

Somewhere deep in the Forest, a mother gently carries a basket containing a small child inside, leaving her village with nothing but the clothes on her back, and she doesn't plan on ever going back.


	2. Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into the life of Mona and her son, Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolutely no effort went into this at all

She moved from city to city, town to town. She found work wherever she could. She cleaned, She painted, She played instruments, anything to get by. No matter what job she did, her son was always in her arms. 

She was currently passing through a small town in the White Mountains, A land covered in snow all seasons of the year. It was even worse considering it was in the middle of winter. She was lucky her son wasn't super fussy. Especially considering hibernation, he was mostly asleep half of the time.

She was currently stopped in a warm little diner, sitting on a stool at the counter. Ever since the passing of the Rabbit Spirit. Every mother rabbit with a newborn child is seen as suspicious, people thinking they have the spirit and are keeping them to themselves. It made finding work a lot harder.

"What can I get for you today, Sweet cakes?" A soft spoken Polar, whos nametag reads 'Lisa'.

"I'll take a veggie soup. Thats all." She said with her head down, the hood of her jacket keeping most of her face hidden.

Lisa wrote something down on a small piece of paper. "What's your name?" 

"Mona..." Lisa nodded and wrote something more before tearing the paper from her notebook and setting it on the window to the kitchen, ringing the small bell sitting beside it.

Lisa turned back towards the mother and rested her arms on the counter, smiling at the half awake baby in the rabbits lap. "How old are they?" She asked softly, yet suspiciously.

"He's 8 months old." her arms wrapped around her child squeezed just a little tighter protectively. "Whats his name?" Lisa asked once more, her eyes never leaving the baby. "His name is Michael..." She spoke quietly and carefully.

"You know, the Rabbit Spirit has gone missing." 

Mona grit her teeth together. "What a kind reminder... Tragedy what happened to her." Lisa opened her mouth to speak once more, but a ding from behind her stole her attention. She spun and snatched the tray containing Mona's order and placed it on the counter in front of her.

Mona eagerly shoveled a spoonful of soup into her mouth. She looked up to see the polar bear staring at her with an open hand. Mona reached into her bag and pulled out five silver coins and placed them in Lisa's hand. She nodded and walked away to the cash register. As Mona ate, Michael began to softly cry. 

Mona unbuttoned her jacket and the shirt under it to breastfeed. A man a few stools away from her Began to stare as he sipped his drink. He was a pretty tall, pure white wolf with thick hair. He stood from his stool and proceeded to sit on another stool closer to hers. Mona furrowed her brows but ignored him as she tried to enjoy her meal. 

Lisa wasnt dumb. She saw what he was doing. She walked up to the wolf. "Are you finished yet sir? We have a 'no loitering' policy, you know?". The wolf looked her up and down before waving his hand. " Get me another water, or whatever." He spoke dismissively. 

He turned his attention back to Mona. "If I heard correctly your name is Nona, Right? Mines Tex" He said with a flirtatious grin on his face. "Its /Mona/" She corrected him with a mouth full of soup. "You know its impolite to talk with your mouth full." Lisa walked over and hit him over the head with a rolled up menu. "Its impolite to stare at a woman while she feeds her child. Get out of my store." 

The wolf shot her a dirty glare, but stood up anyways. he walked past Mona and towards the door. Lisa whispered to Mona. "Im so sorry that happened. He's been being a nuisance for weeks. Here." She handed Mona her five silver coins back. "I know you're struggling. Its on the house, ok? use your money to get somewhere safe."

She reluctantly took the money back and nodded. "I appreciate you a lot. Thank you, Lisa." She hugged her child a little closer to herself. Lisa smiled and took Monas empty dish. Mona rebuttoned her shirt and jacket and waved goodbye as she left the store. Lisa waved back. She turned around and took out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for it to pick up. 

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Its Lisa."

"What have you found?"

"I found the boy."


	3. Hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of little Micheal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any spelling or grammar errors please let me know

Micheal always broke the rules. It wasn't his fault though. He was always so curious. He could ask a thousand questions in a day and still have more. Most of the caretakers an the orphanage were mean and dismissive to the children, especially to him.  
There was only one caretaker, a kind hen, who always took extra care of him when no one else would. Every day when Michael would run off and get into trouble, she was always there to defend him. 

He was only 10 at the time. He was too young to remember, but he's heard from others around the orphanage that a mysterious rabbit in a dark cloak left him on the doorstep on the building and ran away after knocking. Of course during his innocent childhood he never questioned why his mother would do something like that, but the other he got the more his anxiety got the hold of him. 

Why wouldn't his mom want him? Was he an annoying 2 year old? He was an 'unusual child' the caretakers would say. He never showed much emotion or compassion. Whenever he was curious enough to show affection to any of his caretakers, they would push him away. He learned that people tolerated him best when he stayed quiet. Still, it was hard to stay quiet when theres so many things to know, and so many questions to ask.

With his curiosity came great benefit in the right situations. He was an excellent hard worker. Anything you would put in front of him he was eager to know about, so no matter what job it was he was the most skilled and knowledgeable about it. He learned that when he cooperated and did as told was when people around him were the most happy with him. Even the other children. He learned to love chores so much that he would offer to do the other children's chores for them. It happened so often that the other children grew lazy, so he wasn't allowed to do it anymore. 

He finished his chores faster than anyone else, so all he could do was sit and wait for the others to finish up. When Micheal had to wait, he had to complain. He wasn't allowed to play until everyone was finished. The Caretakers got so bothered by the complaining child that they sent him out to do real work. Work he would get payed big money for, not just the few spare copper coins the caretakers would give the children that they couldn't even buy a candy bar with.

There were not many jobs that a ten year old could do. With the permission of his caretakers, he was hired for a simple newspaper delivery job. He was given a bike and a stack of newspapers to deliver to the people of his little village, Historia. Of course, given the liberty of traveling alone, he used it to his advantage. Of course he was quick to do his job. It meant more time to explore Historia and the people in it. 

He once ran into one of his caretakers in his adventures. Her name was Ms. Lorana, and she was with her daughter, Sofia Lorana. Micheal was so amazed that Ms. Lorana had a daughter that it of course brought many questions. In a kind attempt to escape the hours of question answer, she offered to let Sofia and him go out and play together. Sofia got her bike and they rode around together and played. It was one of the only times he has ever smiled genuinely. 

Over the years, Micheal saved his money to build a treehouse in Sofia's backyard. They were both 14 now. Micheal, although still considered an orphan, barely spend any time in the orphanage at all. He practically lived with Sofia and Ms. Lorana at this point. Every night was a sleepover. Micheal and Sofia got along together as if they were siblings. Always by each others side, wether it was playing or working.

They spend most of their time in their treehouse. Micheal and Sofia always played pretend. He was a great artist, and spend many hours coving the walls of the treehouse with brilliant illustrations of his imagination. His favorites were the pirate ones. Hes heard of the infamous pirates of Hanboden that traveled the seas in search for treasure. He dreamed of being rich someday. Traveling the waters, maybe even being rich enough to live in the castle. 

They actually lived very close to the castle, right near the heart of the forest. Of course they weren't in the kingdom walls, but the castle was so tall that you could see it from the treehouse windows. 

"We're gonna live in there someday." Micheal spoke with determination in his voice. He was dressed up in makeshift pirates costume with sword in his hand. "Do you really think so?" Said the softly spoken chick, dressed in a princess gown that her mother made her for halloween one year.

"Im sure of it! When I grow up i'm going to get on one of those ships and Im gonna find trillions of diamond coins for the both of us!"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart!"


End file.
